One Night Stand
by HanamiyaMomoi
Summary: Aku Hatake Kakashi mendapatkan pesan dari kekasihku tentang pengkhianatannya dengan cara menikah dengan pria lain, membuatku sakit hati dan membuatku mengunjungi klub malam. Dan saat di klub malam aku malah mendapatkan sesuatu yang membuatku melupakan semuanya. /Oneshot/ /Rated M/ Kakashi x Sakura OOC /RnR Please/


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**One Night Stand by HanaMo**

**.**

**Hatake Kakashi/Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, LEMON, MATURE, TYPO**

**.**

**.**

Dengan pelan ku teguk minuman yang ada didalam gelasku. Entah sudah berapa banyak minuman yang kutegak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan mendapatkan pusing yang amat sangat di kepalaku.

Entahlah kenapa aku bisa masuk kedalam klub malam seperti ini. Yang aku tahu aku merasa sakit hati saat aku mendapatkan pesan dari kekasihku. Ah, sekarang dia bukan kekasihku lagi. Dia memutuskan hubungan kami secara sepihak dan dia juga mengirimkan sebuah foto dirinya yang sedang memakai gaun pengantin bersama lelaki yang sekarang menjadi suaminya.

Brengsek sekali bukan perempuan itu. Dia mengejutkanku dengan beruntun. Saat aku membaca dan melihat fotonya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Ini takdirku, walaupun aku sakit hati seperti ini aku tetap memberikan selamat atas pernikahannya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan diriku. Lihat, aku adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses, wajah tampan, baik, selalu tersenyum kepada semua orang dan masih banyak lagi hal positive yang ada pada diriku, bahkan aku tidak ada pernah niatan untuk mencari wanita lain untuk selinganku.

Tapi kenapa dia malah meninggalkanku secara sepihak seperti ini? Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintainya dengan setulus hatiku ini? Kenapa dia malah menyakitiku sedemikian dalam. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, tapi, hei aku malu untuk menangis, masa laki-laki sepertiku ini menangis hanya karena seorang gadis saja.

Sayang sekali, kenapa hubungan ini masih tetap aku pertahankan selama lima tahun ini? Jadi selama itu dia bermain di belakangku, begitu? Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bertanya padanya, kenapa dia masih tetap bertahan dengan orang sepertiku? Tapi apa daya, aku terlalu malas untuk menanyakan seperti itu.

Jadi pertanyaan itu masih tetap mendalam di hatiku. Biarakan itu menjadi pertanya besar di benakku. Karena pengkhiantan itu aku jadi malas juga untuk melirik wanita di sekitarku ini. Tapi maaf-maaf saja, bukan berarti aku ada kemenarikan khusus pada sesama jenisku. Memikirkannya saja geli, apalagi menjalin khususnya.

Aku menundukan kepalaku, kesadaranku sebenarnya hampir di ambang batas, lagipula aku juga malas untuk pulang keapartment atau kemana. Aku hanya ingin tetap disini menikmati malamku yang semakin larut semakin ramai.

Kepalaku semakin menunduk saat aku merasakan pahaku di elus oleh tangan seseorang. Siapa yang berani-berani memegang pahaku. Sialan! Tangaku dengan cepat menarik paksa tangan seseorang tersebut dan mataku membulat saat melihat gadis yang ku kirakan dia masih belasan tahun. Tapi dia hebat sekali bisa masuk tanpa di curigai kedalam klub mala mini.

Siapa dia? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku. Gadis ini benar-benar sangat nekat sekali untuk masuk kedalam klub malam, apa dia tidak takut kalau nanti diapa-apakan oleh seseorang yang tidak di kenal? Dan kenapa pula aku merasa khawatir terhadapnya.

Kulepas tangannya yang masih saja mengelus-ngelus pahaku secara intens itu. Tangannya benar-benar sangat nakal. Kulirik punggungnya yang tak tertutupi oleh kain gaun minimnya itu. Ah, aku tahu bagaimana ia bisa masuk kedalam sini, karena dia memakai pakaian yang begitu erotis dan dia tak terlihat seperti gadis belasan tahun dengan fisiknya ini.

Gadis ini menundukan kepalanya, bergumam entah aku tidak mengerti dengan gumamannya hanya saja aku mendengar ia berkata 'brengsek'. Hh, sepertinya dia mempunyai masalah pelik sekali sampai dia bergumam seperti itu.

Tanpa sadar tanganku menyentuh kepuncak kepalanya, mengelus rambut berwarna merah mudanya dengan pelan. Ia menoleh kearahku, mungkin karena merasakan tanganku yang menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Mata emerlandnya menatapku, dan akupun membalas menatapnya.

Kulihat dia tersenyum membuatku menyeritkan keningku karena bingung dengan senyuamnnya itu. Polos dan penuh dengan kepalsuan. Gadis ini aneh, dengan cepat tanganku meninggalkan kepalanya, mengambil minuman yang masih ada di dalam gelasku.

Setelah kutegak sampai habis, aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Meninggalkan dia sendirian yang masih menatapku dengan senyumannya. Aku abaikan, dan segera melangkah untuk keluar dari dalam klub. Tapi baru tiga langkah aku berjalan, langkahku sudah terhenti karena sebuah tangan menyentuh pergelangan tanganku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapatkan gadis yang duduk disampingku itu. Aku menatapnya heran dan aku hampir saja jatuh kalau saja aku tak mengeseimbakan tubuhku saat dia memelukku dengan sangat tiba-tiba itu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan saat gadis yang sedang memelukku ini dengan erat.

Apakah aku harus melepaskannya? Membentaknya dengan suara yang lantang atau apa. Aku bingung. Tanganku masih diam, tidak tahu harus apa tapi dengan lancangnya tanganku ini membalas pelukannya. sial, kenapa semuanya ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan, kenapa semuanya harus lepas kendali seperti ini.

Saat tanganku menyentuh kulit punggungnya, darahku berdesir sangat cepat. Gila, ini gila. Bukannya ini pertama kali aku menyentuh kulit seorang gadis, aku bahkan sudah ratusan kali menyentuh kulit mantan pacarku itu. Tapi kulit gadis ini benar-benar bisa membuatku kecanduan untuk mengelusnya terus menerus seperti ini.

Kesadaranku hampir hilang sepenuhnya saat hidungku menghirup aroma rambutnya yang menguar begitu saja. Kutundukan kepalaku untuk menghirupnya lebih dalam, dan aku menemukan kepuasanku akan aromanya.

Setelah puas aku mengelus punggungnya, dengan sangat beraninya tanganku dengan lancangnya turun kebawah untuk mengelus bongkahan kenyal kembar milik gadis ini. Awalnya aku hanya mengelus pelan yang langsung mendapatkan pelukan erat serta desahan pelan dari gadis ini, tapi lama kelamaan tanganku begitu gatal untuk meremas kuat miliknya.

Ah, ini surga dunia yang sangat menyenangkan. Tangan kananku terangkat untuk menyentuh pipinya, dan aku mendapatkan kedua matanya yang begitu sayu menatapku, serta kedua pipinya yang merah merona entak karena kedua tanganku yang begitu nakal atau karena dia sudah mabuk. Tapi disini yang terpenting aku ingin mendapatkan kepuasan dari gadis ini.

Tangan kiriku tetap meremas pantat miliknya dan dia mendesah lebih keras dari tadi, sedangkan tangan kananku menyentuh dagunya untu mendongakkan kepalanya lalu kepalaku menunduk untuk mengecup bibir merah merkah miliknya. Dan saat aku mengecup pelan, rasanya aku seperti memenangkan tender yang sangat besar.

Ini nikmat, benar-benar sangat nikmat. Aku mengecupnya beberapa kali rasa manis bibirnya menempel dibibirku sendiri. Tidak puas dengan hanya mengecup bibirnya dengan cepat aku melumat habis bibirnya. Terus melupatnya, menguasai bibir mungilnya hanya untuk kepuasanku. Ini benar-benar sangat nikmat sekali.

Kedua tangan gadis yang sedang aku kuasai ini sudah mengalungi leherku. Memintaku untuk memperdalam ciuman kami, dia membalas ciumanku dengan menghisap bibir bawahku dan aku menghisap bibir atasnya.

Berulang kali kami saling menghisap bibir kami masing-masing, lidaku dengan manja menjilat bibir bawahnya agar ia membuka bibirnya, seakan dia mengerti dengan keinginaku dia langsung membuka bibirnya dan dengan kasar aku langsung memasukan lidaku kedalam mulutnya dan langsung menjelajahi dalam mulutnya itu.

Tangannya menarik jas belakang yang aku pakai dengan paksa agar aku melepas ciuman kami. Tapi maaf-maaf saja, kau sudah menggodaku begitu saja dan ingin di lepas begitu saja? Itu tidak akan terjadi. Tapi aku merasa kasian juga dengannya karena ia mulai tersengal-sengal oleh ciuman erotisku ini.

Saat kami melepaskan ciuman kami terciptalah benang saliva kami berdua. Gila, pemandangan ini membakar birahiku dan meningkatkan hormonku sebagai laki-laki dewasa.

Dengan melihat bibirnya yang semakin memerah akibat ciumanku padanya, aku kembali menyerang bibirnya dengan sangat ganas sekali. Salahkanlah gadis ini yang sudah memanasiku.

Tanganku yang sudah mulai agak bosan dengan pantatnya, aku mulai menyentuh gumpalan daging kenyal yang ada di depan dadaku. Tapi belum sempat aku menyentuhnya, tangan seseorang menyentuh pundakku, dengan sangat terpaksa sekali aku melepaskan ciumanku pada gadis ini.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku saat melihat siapa orang yang berani mengintrupsi permainanku padanya. Dan aku mendapatkan salah satu pelayan dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Aku memandangnya tak suka kalau dia menggangguku begitu saja.

"Bukan untuk menghentikanmu, hanya saja lihat sekelilingmu mereka memandang kalian dengan sangat bergairah. Kalau kau ingin melanjutkannya, silahkan keruangan yang sudah kami sediakan."

Setelah dia mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu padaku dan memberikan kunci ruangan yang akan kami tempati dia pergi begitu saja. Aku menatap kesekeliling kami dan benar saja aku mendapatkan beberapa pengunjung yang menatap kami dengan begitu bergairah. Oh, tidak tidak, mereka hanya menatap tubuh gadis ini dari atas sampai bawah. Aku langsung menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajamku dan mereka semua langsung mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain.

Di sepanjang jalan untuk mencari ruangan yang akan kami gunakan, gadis ini selalu menggodaku dengan berbagai macam cara yang ia bisa agar aku semakin terangsang. Dari desahan yang ia keluarkan dari bibirnya, dari cara ia merapatkan tubuhnya padaku dan sempat-sempatnya kami berhenti di tengah jalan karena aku tidak kuat untuk meremas kedua payudaranya itu.

Sial, miliknya benar-benar membuatku sangat ingin terus menerus meremasnya, walaupun miliknya tidak besar seperti wanita lainnya, tapi aku tetap puas dengan miliknya karena pas dengan genggaman tanganku. Ia melenguh pelan saat aku terus meremasnya. Ini seru, bibirku kembali untuk menciumnya. Mataku tak sengaja meihat nomor kamar yang sedari tadi aku cari-cari, ternyata sudah ada di hadapanku.

Dengan pelan aku mendorong tubuh gadis ini yang terus-terusan membuatku sedikit gila. Saat ia sudah menyenderkan punggungnya di pintu kamar yang akan kami tempati, aku dengan cepat membuka kunci kamar, melepas kuncinya lalu membuka pintu tersebut dan langsung aku mendorong tubuh gadis erotis ini.

Aku melepaskan ciuman kami secara sepihak dan mendapatkan benang saliva kami saling terhubung. Aku membalikan tubuhku untuk menutup dan mengunci pintu kamar kami agar tidak ada yang mengganggu kegiatan yang akan kami mulai nanti.

Gadis yang sudah membakar birahiku ini sudah duduk di atas kasur, ia sedang melepas sepatu hak tingginya kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja. Ternyata di lihat di tempat terang seperti ini gadis ini benar-benar sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang ia gerai benar-benar menambah kesan cantiknya, dan dimataku dia, aku yakin bahwa dia masih belasan tahun. Hanya saja karena fisiknya yang tinggi dan seperti wanita dewasa.

Aku mendekatinya yang sedang menatapku, dengan mata berkilat nafsu aku meneliti setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang membuatku menginginkannya. Saat sudah sampai di hadapannya, aku mulai membungkukan badanku, mendekatkan bibirku pada telinganya yang memerah akibat hembusan napasku.

"Siapa namamu?" aku bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit mendesah, dan aku mendapatkann hembusan napas gadis ini yang sedikit memberat di leherku.

"Haruno Sakura," jawabnya dengan sedikit bergetar. Aku suka dengan suaranya yang seperti itu. Ternyata dia sudah dikabuti oleh nafsu juga ternyata.

"Berapa usiamu?" tanyaku lagi karena aku masih penasaran dengan umur aslinya itu. Dan lagipula orang yang sedang mabuk akan menjawabnya dengan sejujurnya, jadi di ibaratkan seorang mabuk itu sama saja dengan anak kecil berumur empat tahun. Sangat jujur.

"Tujuh belas tahun." Jawabnya yang membuatku tercengang. Aku tersenyum kecil, mendekatkan lagi bibirku kearah teilnganya dan langsung menggigit pelan ujung telinganya yang membuatnya sedikit mendesah.

"Ternyata kau cukup nekat dan nakal juga masuk kedalam klub ini. Gadis kecil, ini bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu." Kataku lagi yang kali ini aku menghisap lehernya. Aku hanya kaget saja dengan perbedaan umur kami berdua, dia tujuh belas tahun dan aku dua puluh sembilan tahun. Jadi umur kami terpaut sangat jauh sekali. Perbedaan umur kami dua belas tahun.

Dia hanya diam saja ketika aku semakin liar menghisap lehernya, aromanya benar-benar membuatku kepayang. Aku tidak pernah melakukan seperti ini dengan wanita manapun, yah hanya mantan kekasihku saja yang pernah kujamah seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak pernah sampai tahap yang lebih ekstrim dari ini.

Lelah hanya dengan membungkukan tubuhku, tanganku mulai menurun kearah pinggang gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura ini. Dengan sangat pelan aku mengangkat tubuhnya dan aku duduk di atas kasur, kemudian aku menundukannya di pangkuanku.

Ah, sial saat pantat miliknya sudah bersentuhan dengan pahaku, sekarang milikku seperti ditekan dengan pantatnya. Aku tidak sabar untuk memasukannya kedalam miliknya yang mungkin saja hangat yang mungkin akan membuatku terus-terusan bergerak dengan kasar mungkin.

Aku merasakan saat tangan milik Sakura dengan susah payah melepaskan jas yang aku gunakan, dan aku membantunya untuk melepaskan jas milikku. Saat jas sudah tertanggal tangannya dengan nakal melepas kancing kemejaku satu persatu dan akhirnya terlepas sudah dari tubuhku.

Jadi sekarang tubuh bagian atasku tak terbalut oleh sehelai benangpun. Dan aku merasakan dadaku di elus oleh tangan-tangan nakal milik gadis di atas pangkuanku ini. Benar-benar gadis kecil yang nakal sekali.

"Hei, gadis kecil! Kau ingin membuatku seperti seorang pedofil?" tanyaku di sela-sela menghisap lehernya.

"Memangnya berapa umurmu?" tanyanya dengan suara yang begitu berat akibat menahan nafsu yanf melandanya terus menerus.

"Kita berbeda dua belas tahun." Jawabku dan dia membalas dengan menjambak rambut belakangku karena aku menghisap kuat bagian belahan dadanya yang terlihat oleh mataku. Dia hanya mendesah-desah karena kegiatanku yang tak puas-puas.

Kepalaku mendongak untuk melihat bagaimana ekspresinya itu. Dan wajahnya memerah karena mungkin tadi aku melakukannya seperti itu. Tanganku dengan cekatan melepas gaun ketat yang ia pakai dan mataku berbinar saat melihatnya ia tak memakai bra.

Tubuhnya benar-benar sangat mengagumkan, dia berdiri didepanku dengan pandangan polos miliknya. Payudaranya begitu menggantung dan menantangku untuk segera menghisap keduanya dengan sangat kuat.

Kemudian mataku melirik kearah daerah intimnya yang masih terbungkus oleh celana dalam berwarna hitam yang sangat kontras dengan warna kulitnya yang putih ini. Aku benar-benar sudah di bakar oleh nafsu karena aku langsung menciumnya dengan ganas dan menindihnya di atas kasur.

Tanganku tak kalah diam, meremas dengan begitu kuat kedua payudara miliknya, gadis kecil ini hanya bisa menggeram karena bibirnya aku kunci dengan bibir milikku. Sakura meronta ingin delapaskan karena mungkin dia tak kuat dengan ciuman kami yang penuh gairah ini.

Jadi aku melepaskan dan kini mencium setiap lekukan lehernya hingga turun kebawah, menemukan daging kenyal yang sedari tadi aku remas terus menerus seperti tadi. Mulut Sakura mengeluarkan desahan yang begitu sangat menggoda di telingaku, dengan lihai aku menghisap puncak payudara sebelah kanan milik Sakura dan sebelah kiri aku remas begitu kuat yang langsung mendapatkan pekikan kuat dari Sakura.

Puas dengan hisapan sebelah kanan, kini aku mengalihkan hisapan di sebelah kiri. Sama-sama nikmat untuk di nikmati. Kalau saja cairan putih itu keluar, aku akan pastikan akan menghisapnya lebih kuat dari ini. Hah! Terdengarannya aku seperti bayi yang sedang kehausan air susu milik ibunya.

Saat asik-asiknya aku menikmati payudara sebelah kiri milik gadis ini, aku menggeram saat merasakan elusan pelan di bagian selangkahanku. Sial, dia tahu benar bagaimana cara untuk memuaskan pasangannya. Cih, pasangan? Yang benar saja, kami baru bertemu beberapa waktu lalu kenapa aku langsung memikirkan bahwa kami adalah pasangan. Yang benar saja jangan membuatku tertawa lepas saat aku akan memasukinya.

Aku kembali menggeram pelan saat tangannya tidak lagi mengelus, melainka meremasnya dengan sedikit kuat akibat milikku yang sudah tegang sedari tadi. Cepat gadis kecil, lepaskan kacing celanaku dan turunkan resletingnya. Kalau kau sudah menuruti kataku, kau akan menemukan yang sangat indah dan menabjubkan disana.

Tanganku tak lagi meremas payudaranya, kini tanganku ada dipinggang milik gadis nakal ini. Meremasnya pelan yang membuatnya mendesah. Dengan pelan aku mengangkat pinggang miliknya dan mendekatkan pada selangkahanku kemudian menggesek-gesekannya dengan pelan yang membuat gadis nakal dibawahku ini bergetar dan mendesah.

Senang sekali bisa menggodanya seperti ini. Setelah puas bersentuhan tanpa langsung itu aku menurunkan kembali pinggangnya, dan dengan cepat pula gadis nakal ini menuruti apa yang aku pikirkan tadi. Setelah celanaku sedikit longgar, tangannya dengan nakal masuk kedalam celanaku kemudian meremasnya dengan sangat pelan.

Aku menggeram merasakan tangannya yang begitu pelan-pelan menyentuh milikku itu. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat tahu untuk memuaskan seseorang. Jadi aku berpikiran yang macam-macam tentang gadis ini, mungkin saja aku adalah laki-laki yang entah keberapa menikmati tubuhnya yang sedang aku lakukan ini.

Dengan geraman kesal aku bangkit dari atasnya, dengan tak sabar melepaskan celana yang masih melekat di tubuhku. Saat sudah terlepas aku mulai menindihnya kembali. Aku memandang wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah akibat nafsu yang membakarnya. Tanganku dengan cekatan melepas kain yang masih melindungi daerah berharga miliknya.

Saat sudah terlepas aku melemparnya kesembarang arah. Miliknya menghipnotisku yang awalnya aku ingin langsung memasukan milikku langsung kedalam lubangnya dan menikmati kehangatan didalam sana, kini aku urungkan. Aku menunduk, mendekatkan wajahku kearah daerah terintimnya, setelah dekat aku menghirup aromanya. Ini gila, ini sangat nikmat.

Setelah nikmat dengan menghirupnya saja, kini aku mengcupnya yang membuatnya mendesah pelan dan bergetar. Ini dia untuk menyiksanya lagi. Terus aku kecup berulang kali, sesekali aku juga memasukan lidahku kedalam miliknya dan dia langsung menjerit tertahan akibat ulahku.

Gadis nakal ini terus saja mendesah akibat ulahku yang terus mengoyak miliknya. Kedua tangannya menekan kepalaku, mungkin mmenyuruhku untuk semakin memuaskannya. Ok, aku turuti kemauanmu gadis keciliku.

Aku menjauh dari miliknya dan langsung menggatikannya dengan telunjukku untuk memasukinya. Dia menjerit karena mungkin merasakan sakit miliknya yang aku masuki dengan telunjukku. Tidak cukup dengan telunjukku saja, kini aku memasukan langsung kdeua jariku. Dan dia menjerit yang langsung aku bungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman berhasrat milikku.

Jari-jariku terus ku keluar masukan pada miliknya itu. Dia menggeram tak membalas ciumanku karena aku terus memanjakan miliknya itu. Karena aku merasa kasiahan padanya yang tidak bisa mendesah begitu puas, aku langsung melepaskan ciuman kami dan gadis nakal ini langsung menjerit, mendesah dengan kuat akibat ketiga jari yang menyiksanya.

Aku merasakan tubuh Sakura menegang langsung saja aku lepaskan ketiga jariku dari dalam milik Sakura dan menggantikannya dengan milikku yang sudah sangat tegang akibat desahannya itu. Dia berteriak akibat aku dengan kasar memasukinya begitu saja, dia mencengkram bantal di sampingnya.

Aku menggeram pelan saat merasakan bagaimana cara miliknya yang meremas milikku yang ada didalam sana. Sial, aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa menghentikannya nanti. yang aku tahu ini adalah hal yang sangat nikmat. Panas, hangat. Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

Saat aku merasakan tubuh Sakura bergerak dengan pelan, aku tersenyum sangat tipis. Gadis yang benar-benar nakal, jadi dia ingin aku bergerak dan memuaskannya, begitu? Kalau begitu apa boleh buat aku langsung bergerak.

Kembali bibir kami saling bertemu untuk menambah kenikmatan kami berdua, aku tetap bergerak yang awalnya sangat pelan kini kian bertamban cepat. Keluar masuk, maju mundur untuk mendapati kenikmatan duniawi yang sedang kami lakukan ini.

Gadis nakal ini melepaskan ciuman kami secara sepihak untuk mendesah akibat gerakanku yang semakin lama semakin berutal. Ini salahnya, kenapa dia begitu nikmat sekali untuk aku nikmati ini. Ah, akupun sama ikut mendesah karena terus-terusan di jepit oleh miliknya yang sangat sempit.

Dan disini aku sadar bahwa di selangkahannya mengluarkan darah, jadi ternyata ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya? Bahwa aku yang pertama merenggut harga dirinya? Jadi kesal yang melandaku tadi kini hilang tak berbekas. Aku semakin bersemangat untuk bergerak, dia terus mendesa kencang, tangannyapun memeluk erat leherku.

Aku merasakan tubuhnya menegang, aku rasa dia akan keluar dan benar saja dia keluar dengan sangat banyak, bahkan cairan miliknya sampai keluar. Dan gerakanku semakin cepat akibat miliknya yang begitu licin.

Terus mendesa dengan gerakan cepat dan bersemangat, kini giliranku yang akan keluar. Aku bingung apa aku harus mengeluarkannya didalam atau diluar. Kalau diluar aku tidak akan merasa nikmat, jadi dengan gerakan cepat aku akan mengeluarkannya didalam dan yah akhirnya aku keluar, memenuhi miliknya dengan milikku.

Aku menciumnya lagi, karena aku masih belum puas dengan satu kali permainan. Jadi untuk malam ini aku tidak akan membuatnya beristirahat begitu saja, dia akan mendesah karena aku akan menggerakan milikku didalam miliknya.

Gadis nakal, ayo kita lakukan terus sampai pagi nanti.

Aku menguap kecil saat mendengar suara ponselku yang berdering entah dimana. Dengan rasa kantuk yang masih melandaku, aku dengan terpaksa bangun dari tidurku. Tanganku meremas pelan rambutku yang merasakan kepalaku begitu pusing.

Saat mataku sudah sedikit fokus, aku menyeritkan keningku. Dimana aku sekarang dan kenyataan menghantamku begitu saja saat aku ingat apa yang aku lakukan malam tadi dengan seseorang. Dengan cepat aku menoleh kesamping dan mendapatkan gadis nakal itu masih terlelap didalam mimpinya.

Astaga aku masih tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan bermain panas dengan gadis muda ini. Tapi bibirku memasang sebuah senyuman, aku tidak akan melupakan kegiatan malam tadi dengan gadis nakal ini.

Sebelum beranjak dari kasur aku menyempatkan untuk mencium bibirnya. Ini akan menjadi perpisahan antara kami berdua. Dan biarkan waktu yang akan mempertemukan kami berdua nanti.

Aku beranjak dari kasurku dan melangkah untuk mengambil pakaian yang berserakan di atas lantai. Setelah mengumpulkan milikku, dengan cepat aku masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku yang lengket akibat malam yang begitu erotis.

Setelah selesai, aku kembali kekasur, dan masih mendapatkan Jaekyung tertidur begitu pulas. Mungkin dia kelelahan akibat aku yang terus-terusan bergerak dan akhirnya ia pingsan karena tidak kuat denganku yang tak kunjung puas.

Aku sebenarnya merasa kasihan untuk meninggalkannya begitu saja, tapi aku yakin bahwa aku akan kembali bertemu dengannya. Dan hei, sepertinya gadis nakal ini yang membuatku lupa akan sakit hati yang di lakukan oleh mantan kekasihku itu

Sebelum aku meninggalkannya, aku memakaikannya baju miliknya serta jas milikku. Aku tidak rela jika punggung gadis nakal ini di lihat oleh orang-orang diluar sana. Dan sebelum aku melangkah pergi aku dengan cepat menulis surat perpisahan kami berdua. Setelah itu aku pergi meninggalkannya dengan sebuah kecupan di keningnya dan bibirnya.

Sampai jumpa, gadis nakal.

**TAMAT**

_**Hei, gadis kecil! Terima kasih untuk malam yang begitu panjang denganku. Kau tahu, kau benar-benar sangat menggoda. Aku jadi ingin terus menerus menikmatimu setiap mala—ah, tidak setiap detiknya. Mungkin setelah aku meninggalkanmu, aku akan selalu berdelusi tentang tubuhmu nanti. dan maaf aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja, karena aku sudah di haruskan untuk menghadiri sebuah meeting yang sangat penting. Hei, gadis nakal, kau membuatku seperti seorang pedofil, kita berdua terpaut umur duabelas tahun. Hh, tapi sudahlah, aku akan memperkenalkanku siapa diriku, aku Hatake Kakashi, yang suatu saat nanti akan bertemu denganmu nanti. satu lagi kalau kita bertemu lagi, kau harus menceritakan apa masalahmu.**_

_**TAMAT~~~**_


End file.
